


Magic Kisses

by kaichocosoo, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: This is for prompt TF60 which goes like this: bestfriends!au where sehun accidentally tasted luhan's lips and fuck everything he can't get enough of it nowFor the prompter, I hope you will like the liberty I took with your prompt and hopefully I would be able to supply ample fluff and... surprise, surprise! KISSES!For the mods, thank you for being understanding. and thank you for starting this round! i can't believe i'm able to push this through but here it is ^^For the readers, I hope you enjoy this little hunhan fic. i'm sure you're missing them as much as i do :(I'm not exactly new into writing hunhan/selu but i really, really hope yall like this. i hope you can look past the mistakes ^^HAPPY READING!





	Magic Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt TF60 which goes like this: bestfriends!au where sehun accidentally tasted luhan's lips and fuck everything he can't get enough of it now
> 
> For the prompter, I hope you will like the liberty I took with your prompt and hopefully I would be able to supply ample fluff and... surprise, surprise! KISSES!
> 
> For the mods, thank you for being understanding. and thank you for starting this round! i can't believe i'm able to push this through but here it is ^^
> 
> For the readers, I hope you enjoy this little hunhan fic. i'm sure you're missing them as much as i do :(
> 
> I'm not exactly new into writing hunhan/selu but i really, really hope yall like this. i hope you can look past the mistakes ^^
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Sehun watched his cousin with barely concealed wariness. He felt it, nothing good would come out with Jongin calling him so early in the morning. It didn’t make sense that this bear disguised as a human would wake up earlier than 10am. And yet, he was awake and dragged into his cousin’s secret room behind his closet.

 

It was cliche but Sehun couldn’t care less.

 

It has been almost an hour since Jongin got busy with a _potion_. Even though they are in the same grade, his caramel-skinned cousin was the better wizard between the two of them. Sehun could barely name all of the ingredients that is laid before him. He has been watching Jongin pick, measure, dump and mix repeatedly. His potion has even turned into different colors three times, it was just transparent before, and then blue, then purple and right then, it’s red.

 

He’s bored to death. He has tried asking Jongin what he was brewing but all he got was a rather rude hushing and then… nothing.

 

He may not look like the person who takes studying seriously but Jongin is really one smartass.

 

A loud ‘Yes!’ startled the life out of Sehun. His long limbs failed to coordinate properly and the next thing he knew, he’s lying face up on the floor. His cousin slowly moved and meekly popped into his vision with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Sehunnie. I just finished my potion! Come on! Get up! You’ve got to see this!”

 

There was no other way but to suck it up, Sehun sighed. “This better be worth my time, Kim.”

 

“Of course, of course! If this turns out to be effective, you can use this on Luhan too!”

 

Sehun tripped on nothing. His hands automatically reached out for something to hold and the table was just perfect. The problem was the table shook violently from his momentum and everything on top of it toppled over, including Jongin’s mystery potion-that-he-could-use-on-his-lifelong-crush-and-best-friend-Luhan. It created quite a mess on the table, the red liquid dousing everything on it’s way, including Sehun’s hands.

 

He felt like his life flashed before his eyes when all the red liquid that spilled slowly inched towards his hands and disappearing through his skin. Jongin let out an alarmed squeak and picked up his hands from where they’re perched. “Fuck! Sehun, what happened?” He kept squeezing his cousin’s hand, attempting to remove his potion that Sehun has absorbed.

 

However, Jongin was only answered with a snore and an asleep cousin dragging him on his way down to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

Loud knocks banged on the door of Jongin’s bedroom. The door opened to a huffing blonde with eyes usually sparkling but then clouded with worry. He was let into the room by a guy slightly smaller than his build with downturned lips instead of the usual pretty heart-shaped smile on it. The newcomer’s eyes zeroed in to where Sehun’s sleeping figure was laid. The owner of the room waved at him sheepishly, guilt clear on his features.

 

“Can you tell me what _really_ happened?” Luhan, the blonde, asked. He got onto the bed and touched Sehun’s forehead. His temperature was normal but that couldn’t be indicative that there’s nothing wrong.

 

Jongin turned to their other companion, Kyungsoo, for support. The latter sighed in defeat and answered in his stead. “This idiot over here tried to concoct his own version of the Sleeping Beauty potion and that clumsy ass over there almost flipped the whole table and the potion spilled on him,” he finished with point a finger to the clueless sleeping figure.

 

Luhan frowned. “Why don’t you make an antidote then?”

 

Jongin snickered. “There’s no antidote for the Sleeping Beauty potion, Han. How did the princess in the story wake up from her peaceful slumber?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pinched his ear until he tapped out of pain. “We have no time for your jokes, you baby.”

 

“I’m your baby! You love this baby!”

 

“And I’m very much questioning myself because of that right now.”

 

“Soo, no!”

 

“Your stupid prank got Sehunnie into trouble!”

 

“What trouble? He gets to have many true love kisses, how is that trouble? He should be thanking… ow, ow, ow! Soo!”

 

Unbeknownst to the bickering couple, Luhan’s blushing like a ripe tomato beside his best friend. Of course, he knew the fairy tale. He knew how the princess woke up when her prince charming gave her a true love’s kiss. Everyone knew of that story but he hasn’t imagined that he will witness it with his own eyes. Granted, they have been practicing magic and training to be great wizards but he has never entertained the notion of something this _romantic_ happening to _him_.

 

He slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the thoughts materialized in his head. Did he just _assume_ …

 

“...Soo, I love you but stop it! It hurts! Sehun will wake up as soon as Luhan kisses him so what’s the problem?”

 

“EXCUSE ME???” Luhan looked scandalized but deep inside his heart was already doing somersaults in glee. _He’s supposed to kiss Sehun?!!!_

 

Jongin sighed in defeat. “Yes, Han. Just kiss Sehun and be done with it.”

 

 _But…???_ “Why? Why me? Why am I the one who’s gonna kiss Sehun?”

 

It was Kyungsoo who sighed in defeat next, together with a roll of his eyes. “Do you want someone else to kiss, Sehun?”

 

 _OF COURSE NOT._ “Uhm, I don’t know?”

 

The slightly smaller didn’t look convinced one bit. Kyungsoo simply pointed at him, then at Sehun and then turned towards a pouting Jongin to hold his face with two hands so he can smooch his lips soundly as a demonstration.

 

Jongin was left in a daze and dopey smile while Luhan could feel smoke coming out of his ears. Kyungsoo wasn’t one for PDA or even indulging his boyfriend with his clinginess in public. And yet, he did it just for Luhan to get his point. This meant Kyungsoo was dead serious.

 

“Look, Han,” he started, swatting away the grabby hands trying to pull him into Jongin’s lap. “You and Sehun can better deal with whatever you need to talk about if he’s awake. Jongin and I will leave. Just call us if you’re ready, okay?”

 

“But babe this is my room…”

 

Jongin was silenced by a flick on his forehead. “And this is all your fault. You can’t complain.”

 

Without much protest, the owner of the room was dragged out by his boyfriend who shot Luhan another stern look before closing the door.

 

There’s just no way out for Luhan. He just can’t leave Sehun like this when he can do something about it. Besides, maybe… maybe this is the chance for him to sort out his feelings with his best friend.

 

He turned his full attention to the sleeping guy next to him. Sehun looked so much younger than when he is awake. Sehun’s sharp features easily made him look intimidating and unapproachable but he’s not, especially not to Luhan. He’s a lot more charming when awake though, when his eyes disappear into crescents whenever he laughs.

 

Luhan brushed his fringe off his forehead and wiped the little beads of sweat there. Oh Sehun is a beautiful human specimen inside and out. Luhan has been a close witness to it all, falling for him was inevitable.

 

The idea of confessing has sat in the corner of Luhan’s thoughts for years already but the courage that he needs to do it was nowhere near enough. Was this incident a message from fate? The push that he needed? The trigger to set things going?

 

If he will keep on thinking too much, he might take until tomorrow to make a decision, to make a move. He doesn’t think Jongin will take that kindly, he loves his sleep too much.

 

Luhan close his eyes and let his body tip over and fall, wishing that he has estimated correctly where he will land. Ideally planting a kiss on Sehun’s lips already.

 

Through sheer luck, he did. He closed his eyes even more as he felt his lips press against Sehun’s. It was supposed to be a quick firm peck but Luhan couldn’t find the strength to even roll himself away. Sehun’s warmth has pulled him in.

 

And the arms that wrapped around him made it hard to even squirm.

 

“Hannie? This is you, isn’t it?” Sehun spoke through their joined lips.

 

A screech followed by a loud bang of a door rang inside the Kim’s residence.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

“Hey, boys,” Mrs. Kim called from the other side of Jongin’s bedroom door. Kyungsoo was the first to get up to open it. Mrs. Kim peeked a little before she handed a tray of snacks to Kyungsoo, “Just call if you want more, okay?”

 

Jongin scrambled to his feet to help his boyfriend with their snacks and to give his mom a thank-you kiss on her cheek. “You’re the best mom.”

 

But the elder woman squinted her eyes at him and pinched him on his waist. “No more experimenting, do you hear me, Kim Jongin?”

 

Her son nodded with a pout then glared at his friends who think it’s funny that he’s hurt. Mrs. Kim left after a bright smile. He brought over the tray over to his boyfriend who has cleared his study table beforehand.

 

The heavy tension settled back around the four of them.

 

Luhan has not been not red ever since he and Kyungsoo came back to his room. He’s seated right beside Sehun who’s stretched on his bed, trying to catch his best friend’s eyes to no avail. Jongin rolled his eyes at his idiot cousin.

 

“Okay, so are we gonna address the elephant in this room or...?” Jongin was cut off by his flying pillow. It could only come from one place.

 

“At least tell us more about this potion so we can manage how to uhm… handle it,” Sehun cleared his throat. As much as he liked the feeling of being kissed by Luhan, he didn’t want to embarrass his best friend even more. The tips of his ears were still red and he was still avoiding looking at Sehun.

 

Would a few kisses worth being awkward with each other? The memory of Luhan’s lips on him was enough for Sehun to say that it would be, for now.

 

“Fine,” Jongin pouted. “I tweaked the potion to be effective for a certain period of time instead of just after a kiss. But…”

 

“But…?” Sehun prompted his cousin. Jongin was a smart cookie but sometimes he was the biggest lovesick fool, even after he and Kyungsoo got together.

 

“But I’m not sure how long it will be effective,” sheepishly, Jongin scratched his nape. “If you’re gonna ask if how many times you will fall _asleep_ or intervals… I don’t know that yet too.”

 

Sehun was so close to strangling his cousin but his attention was more focused on the silent Luhan whose ears went even more red. His cheeks would be blushing the same shade, if he would only turn and look at Sehun. He wouldn’t mind seeing adorable Luhan.

 

“So that was a faulty potion?” Sehun couldn’t keep the sneer off though. He wasn’t heartless and wouldn’t subject Luhan into taking care of him if he didn’t want to.

 

Jongin raised his hands in defense, guilt marring his features. “It was the first potion that I brewed after polishing the theory part so it’s still in the experimental phase. It was bound to be faulty,” he ducked his head with his lips jutted out. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Would there be a trigger for Sehun to fall asleep?” Kyungsoo then asked as he sidled up beside his boyfriend with a soft look in his eyes. As much as Jongin was being stupid, Kyungsoo wouldn’t really get mad at him.

 

Sehun wanted to sulk. He wanted that too, preferably with the boy beside him.

 

“I don’t know, too, Soo,” Jongin confessed dejectedly.

 

The boy on the bed sighed in defeat. There was no use berating Jongin when what happened was an accident. At least he didn’t get anything weird physically. He would get Luhan’s kisses though.

 

Maybe he could finally and formally confess his feelings since they were already at such a situation.

 

Luhan broke his silence next. “So I need to be with Sehunnie at all times?”

 

Jongin nodded solemnly. “That’s what I suggest, Han. You’re the only one who can _help_ Sehun in case he falls asleep at weird places in weird times. Besides, you are together in all your classes. It’s _convenient_.”

 

“Hannie, you don’t need to do this. I can just excuse myself from classes,” Sehun had to try. His best friend was yet to look at him and well, it’s true. He didn’t want to have Luhan do something he didn’t want.

 

The doe eyes that he loved so much finally met his. True enough, Luhan’s cheeks were a bright red but his eyes has this dead set determination in them. Sehun couldn’t tell whether that was a good thing or not.

 

A hand touched and curled around his. So it was a good thing apparently.

 

“I don’t mind, Sehunnie,” Luhan reassured him. “I want to help you.”

 

Like usual, it was so easy for Sehun to get lost in Luhan’s sparkly eyes. They were the only things he could see and the warmth from the hand on his was all he could feel. There was an unspoken promise between them and maybe they should be talking about it.

 

All in the right time.

 

Jongin clapped his hands and cheered. An eerie 180 degree turn from his mood just seconds ago. “Great! Then I guess this is settled?”

 

Sehun looked down at their joined hands before meeting his best friend’s gaze once more. When Luhan smiled though, he could only mirror it. He squeezed Luhan’s hand and the other squeezed back.

 

“I guess,” Sehun muttered, earning him one of Luhan’s bright smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

In addition to their previous arrangements, Luhan was asked to stay over Sehun’s place until the potion wears off. Mr. and Mrs. Oh didn’t even bat an eyelash before they agreed. Luhan was practically their own child as well, it was no big deal that he will be staying for an extended sleepover.

 

Sehun’s first sleep attack was during Luhan’s unpacking. He had insisted on helping his best friend arrange his toiletries in his bathroom when his eyelids felt heavy. He was powerless in a second and swaying on his feet. Good thing Luhan turned back just in time. It would’ve been a disaster if he hit his head somewhere hard and Sehun was dangerously close to toppling right by his sink.

 

Luhan acted on impulse and almost jumped the short distance between him and Sehun who was falling asleep. He managed to catch him on time but his knees gave from the sudden weight on him. His soccer-trained thighs, thankfully, saved them from landing hard on the floor.

 

He had no choice but to drag Sehun shortly by the toilet seat. Without much thinking, Luhan held Sehun’s face in between his hands and placed a kiss on his lips, much gentler than the first time. It felt nicer since he can fully appreciate the softness of the lips that he had been longing for so long.

 

A hand closed tenderly on his right wrist and he opened his eyes that had involuntarily closed at one moment. Sehun was already looking at him and another blush was coloring his cheeks. Luhan wondered when he would stop reacting that way around his best friend, who could actually be more if he just had the guts to take the first step.

 

“Thank you, Hannie,” Sehun murmured as their lips barely parted. Luhan was the first to lean back but not before his thumbs stroked the other’s cheek. The urge to press back for another kiss was strong but they held back, content. They both shared a timid smile and then Sehun tried to get up. He groaned as prickles attacked his leg. Luhan was too busy to check on where his long legs was that they ended up in an awkward twist.

 

They shared Sehun’s bed, just like they always did. However, it was easier for the two of them to move closer and cuddle freely. Maybe Sehun would need to treat his cousin, or something.

 

The following morning had Luhan almost crying when Sehun didn’t open his eyes after a rather harsh shaking from him. Sehun did slide down his bed with a muted thud. He had been a light sleeper who would get up at the first sound of his alarm and seeing him still fast asleep after three alarm snoozes, Luhan resorted to quite drastic measures to wake him up.

 

Until he remembered what has happened the day prior and the reason they were sleeping beside each other.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie!” he squeaked as he got off the bed to check on his fallen best friend. Sehun was lying on his back, still fast asleep. Luhan waited for nothing and dove down to kiss Sehun. He made it as quick as possible because _morning breath_. But then he pulled away too late because he was trapped down by Sehun’s arm. In an attempt to escape, he wiggled around but gave up after not even budging an inch.

 

Luhan admitted defeat and just hid his face on the column of Sehun’s neck.

 

“Where are you going?” Sehun asked, voice raspy with sleepiness. He pulled his best friend closer, thinking that he could get used to doing that more often. Luhan replied but it was muffled onto his skin, raising goosebumps on his arm. Sehun tried to be greedy and didn’t relent his hold on the other. “What was that?”

 

The boy in his arms craned his neck up but made no more big movements. Sehun loosened his hold for a bit so Luhan won’t hurt his neck but still keep him as close as possible. “Please let me brush my teeth.”

 

Sehun didn’t mind but Luhan’s pout has been doing wonders on him and the pout he was shown wasn’t any different.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

It has been four days since the _un_ fortunate accident of Sehun getting spilled with Jongin’s experimental potion. It has been four days since Luhan has willingly agreed to help him with the _problem_ that the potion has caused. It has been four days since Sehun and Luhan have been sharing the same bed and have been going to magic school together, attached by their hips more than ever.

 

It has been four days and seventeen kisses have been shared between them. Not that Luhan was counting.

 

Well, _yes_ , Luhan has been counting but he couldn’t help it! Jongin has asked him to document his observations on Sehun’s condition for his _project._ The sun-kissed wizard in training has decided that his modified Sleeping Beauty potion will be his final showcase to earn the title as a wizard, officially.

 

He was relieved though that no one seemed to have noticed the extra closeness that he and Sehun has. Jongin and Kyungsoo definitely noticed but their classmates and mentors merely passed their attention over them. Jongin’s teasing was already overbearing, Luhan doesn’t think he could handle more. His face might literally explode.

 

He and Sehun were at the library for their free time. They preferred the quiet over the noise and smells in the cafeteria where Sehun’s cousin and boyfriend were, most likely. Even though Luhan was more on the athletic side, he would rather sit and work beside Sehun than join his teammates for some friendly game. Good thing that the soccer season was already finished before this whole fiasco.

 

Luhan wouldn’t be able to concentrate if his mind would keep on drifting towards his troubled best friend.

 

Should he even keep calling Sehun as _best friend_?

 

Something heavy leaned on his left shoulder but a whiff of a familiar shampoo scent eased him down. It has been the third time that Sehun fell asleep and luckily fell on Luhan rather than something else, like the floor or the hard surface of the study table.

 

With practiced moves, Luhan cupped Sehun’s face using his right hand and looked around for any witnesses. When he deemed that the coast was clear, he tipped the taller’s face up so he can kiss him awake. Based on his observations. Sehun could wake up after four seconds of contact but as their kisses became more frequent, they became longer and longer.

 

Luhan was partially to blame though because he would keep his lips on Sehun’s for about a second more, giving Sehun enough time to hold him in place. His heart kept on soaring into cloud nine whenever the littlest progress on their kisses happen. That time, he felt an arm pull him closer by his waist. He was taken by surprise, a gasp escaping his lips.

 

Sehun then had his eyes open and wasted no time into latching on Luhan’s lower lip, trapping it between his. It was the first time that he pushed for a follow up kiss after he woke up. It took him seventeen chances before he manned up and went for it. A fist closed on his shirt and for a split second, Sehun worried that he will be pushed away, that he has overstepped the line that Luhan doesn’t want to cross yet.

 

Nothing of the sorts happened, only Luhan breaking the kiss. His eyes were dazed, lips red and moist, cheeks warm and his hand was still on Sehun’s clothes. The taller sat still, waiting for his _best friend_ to put them back in line. “N-not here,” Luhan stuttered. “Someone… someone might see,” his breathing was still ragged and his hand tightened on Sehun’s shirt, as if willing it to ground him.

 

It wasn’t a rejection and that was more than Sehun would wish for.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

It’s the weekend and it’s the sixth day since Sehun’s _accident_. Jongin called his cousin to tell him he and Kyungsoo were visiting to check on him. He felt slightly remorseful for cursing at him as he answered the call but it all evaporated when he started to tease him about Luhan and what had happened the day before.

 

_Sehun felt the telltale heaviness of his eyes as they exited the library. He reached out for Luhan for support. He didn’t want a repeat of the second day where he fell butt first on the pathway leading to their classroom._

_The next things were a blur until his mind registered the pair of lips that he has grown to love even more the past few days. He slowly made sense of his surroundings and felt a sold and cold wall on his back. It seemed that Luhan has pushed him up to a wall before he woke him up._

_When Sehun was fully awake, he gripped Luhan by his arms and spun them until they switched places. Luhan was sandwiched between the library wall and Sehun’s body. Their foreheads were pressed together but Sehun preferred it to be their lips and so he did. He felt Luhan jump at the suddenness of the kiss but he kissed right back, much to Sehun’s elation. He put his hands on Luhan’s hips tentatively as he moved his lips against his best friend’s. They both lost track of time, Sehun could only hear the thundering of his heartbeats and the shallow breaths in between their kisses._

_“Hey, Sehun. You don’t look really asleep if you can kiss Luhan like that.”_

Sehun couldn’t forget the shit-eating grin that Jongin had when he and Luhan jerked away from each other. He was only saved by Kyungsoo who dragged his boyfriend away by the ear, scolded for being nosy too. But it seemed like his cousin wouldn’t let him live it down.

 

Or maybe just karma because he wasn’t really being completely honest.

 

A whimper caught his attention and slowly, Sehun put back his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes. Luhan was about to wake up and he wouldn’t want to miss the morning kisses he was spoiled with. In all the past five mornings he woke up beside Luhan, only two of them were because of the kiss. The other three, and that morning, he was awake before his best friend was. It was a cheap trick but he doesn’t think Luhan would really mind.

 

Aside from the kiss, he has been getting his scalp massaged and his face traced by feather-light touches. His heart was fed good and only made his affection, his _feelings_ , for Luhan to grow. Maybe he would forgive Jongin from his relentless teasing if Luhan would say _yes._

 

The bed dipped slightly as Luhan stretched. Sehun could feel him stretching his his limbs as far as he could. Every pop of Luhan’s joints were accompanied by a groan which Sehun has tried his best to tune out. He has to keep his thoughts innocent unless otherwise stated.

 

Shortly, his slightly shorter best friend moved until their bodies were touching. The featherlight touches started to trace his eyebrows, then his nose and his jaw. Luhan inched closer until his breath was fanning on Sehun’s cheek. The first kiss was fast and fleeting, Luhan’s lips barely touched Sehun’s but it was enough to leave an impression. The second kiss was firmer but just on the side of his lips.

 

The final kiss, the supposed wake up kiss, has taken Sehun’s breath away, yet again. Luhan’s lips were so soft, pillowy and they molded around his perfectly. He let a few more seconds pass by and he was responding with his own kisses. They move languidly, savoring each and every brush of their lips.

 

Feeling brave, Sehun let his tongue subtly graze Luhan’s upper lip as they broke apart for air. He knew that the other felt it when his stance turned rigid. A second later, Luhan relaxed as he initiated their next round of kisses. Sehun could only wish that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, only following his instincts.

 

He has never kissed anyone before, nor had he any desire to. The videos Jongin shas smuggled into his room could only show so much and he has nothing to rely on but gut feel. He tried to repeat what he just did and got a moan in response.

 

They should stop, Sehun mused, before their kissing escalated to something they weren’t really ready for. His hands found purchase on Luhan’s waist and his body just betrayed him. He didn’t know what has gotten into him when instead of gently pushing his best friend away, he even pulled him up to lie on top of him, their lips remain in the kiss.

 

“Ya! Oh Sehun! You better be awake to answer my quest… holy shit! Soo we have to get out!”

 

If Sehun didn’t know any better, he would believe Jongin was the god of awful timings.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

The _best friends_ were left in Sehun’s bedroom an hour or so after they had lunch with their visitors. Jongin has been giving them knowing smirks while Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his knowing smiles whenever any one of them catches his wide, round eyes. They both know they had no way out, especially with the compromising position they were caught in.

 

Sehun’s cousin was supposed to be smart but he maybe he was just born to annoy the hell out of him.

 

After their gruelling question and answer, Jongin has concluded that the potion has been starting to wear off and gave maybe a week or so until Sehun would get back to normal. That hasn’t been counting the times when Sehun has faked some of his sleep attacks. That could only mean that he didn’t have much time to be as close as he was with Luhan the past week.

 

 _Unless_ …

 

Sehun gulped, feeling beads of sweat form on his forehead and armpits. He knew what he needed to do, what Kyungsoo has hinted for him to do when the other stopped him by the wrist and gave him a meaningful look. It had been days and he has taken advantage of the kisses that Luhan was willingly giving him and more.

 

They were seated side by side, their backs leaned on the headboard and their legs stretched in front of them. There was only silence sans the quiet hum of Sehun’s AC. He had days to gather himself together and collect all the willpower and courage that he needed to finally tell Luhan that he has been in love with him since that day that he bought him bubble tea to keep him from crying over his lost crystal orb.

 

That was… a decade ago?

 

That’s why it was high time for him to confess so they can move on from simply being best friends into something more. Something that would let Sehun shower Luhan with all the love his heart can hold.

 

“Sehunnie, I like you,” Luhan mumbled, eyes fixated on his hands clasped tight by his tummy. “I _really_ like you. Like… like how Jongin likes Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo likes Jongin.”

 

 _Well, dammit_. There went Sehun’s dreams of looking all cool when he confesses to Luhan. He just got beaten to it. _You slowpoke_ , he could almost hear Jongin sneer all the way from his house.

 

“Uhm…”

 

Luhan was a blur of movement. One moment he was just beside Sehun and the next he’s straddling him, looking like he’s in the verge of crying. His hands were closed in fists as they dig onto Sehun’s stomach. “Please tell me I’m not only reading too much into things,” he sounded so unsure, so fragile and there was only one person to blame.

 

But said person was feeling the irresistible call of dreamland and got ambushed by his heavy eyelids.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

Sehun came to with Luhan pressing their lips together, a little more firm than what he’s used to. The taste of desperation and uncertainty was bitter on his mouth. That has pushed him to engulf Luhan in a consuming hug and capture his lips with unparalleled fervor, unleashing his repressed longing and want for the person in his arms.

 

Their kiss turned sloppy and salty but neither minded and let their tongues meet timidly, dancing together with deliberate but testing strokes.

 

Minutes, probably hours, have passed until it became too much. They pressed their foreheads together, panting but with the biggest smiles on their faces. With one last peck on Luhan’s nose, Sehun held the other by his shoulders, pushed him back so they can finally see the aftermath of the half a lifetime of kisses that they just shared.

 

Both of their lips were slightly swollen and their cheeks were equally red. Luhan tried to avoid looking into Sehun’s eyes, the latter had no choice but to trap his face in his hands. Luhan’s doe eyes were shining even brighter, so beautiful and mesmerizing.

 

“Do you know I was seconds away from confessing when you did?” Sehun huffed playfully. “You stole my spotlight, Hannie.”

 

Luhan pushed his hands down but moved to put his own arms around Sehun in a tight hug and pressed a kiss on the exposed part of his collarbone. “What’s the big deal? What’s mine is yours anyway.”

 

With a burst of confidence, Sehun put his arms around his best (?) friend but he settled them lower, right above the swell of his ass. He gave both cheeks a light tap. “So this is mine too, huh?”

 

Luhan squirmed a bit and Sehun felt his lips on his neck followed by s short swipe of his tongue. He shivered, the hidden no-so-innocent thoughts rattling from the chest he has shoved them into.

 

“Only if you claim it.”

 


End file.
